british_black_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Goldtimbers
Giovanni Octavius El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers AKA Johnny Goldtimbers is a high ranking Lord and Admiral in the East India Trading Company. He works with the EITC and Great Britain. He is also the Current Prime Minister of Great Britain. "The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy" - Johnny Goldtimbers Early life Johnny was born on May 16, 1497 to James and Anna Goldtimbers that resided in Toledo, Spain. When growing up Johnny was always being dragged along Europe with his mother that would perform her opera duets in fancy opera houses. Johnny and his mother traveled to Venice, Italy where his mother was born to enjoy the last few days of traveling and back to Spain the next week. Johnny had nothing on him but his clothes on his back and well, of course, a large amount of allowance money he saved up. He gazed in awe at the Venice sunset at the bridges across the canals. He went to the nearest art supply shop and bough a paper, paint, and brushes. He tried and tried over again to draw the beautiful image he remembered in his head even when he left Italy and went back to Spain. His parents enrolled him into art school at the age of 12. For two long years he finally got better at art and his first painting sold for 156 gold pieces. Years passed and Johnny took an interest in swords rather than art. War struck Spain and France and a draft was called upon all men. One from each family had to serve in the war. His father was ill with the deadly Italian plague. Johnny proudly went to war in his father’s place. After he rose in rank and age he became a most promising Lieutenant General. Johnny recorded his adventures with his friend Hernán Cortés in a Log. "'I was told of discovery and conquest, gold, Indians, and strange unknown lands and when the chance for me to travel to the New World appeared, I grasped it with excitement. My childhood friend knew Nicolás de Ovando y Cáceres who was Governor of Hispaniola, thus I went on the next ship to Hispaniola. I reached Hispaniola in a ship commanded by a man by the name of Alonso Quintero, who tried to deceive his superiors and reach the New World before them in order to secure personal advantages which included the lust of Gold as Cortés told me more about him. I arrived in 1504 in Santo Domingo, the capital of Hispaniola. I registered as a Colonist and a Citizen. The Governor Nicolás de Ovando y Cáceres made me a repartimiento of Indians due to my friendship with Cortés. In the year of 1506, I took part in the conquest of Hispaniola and Cuba, and then receiving a large estate of land for my glorious efforts from the leader of the conquest. Later on in 1511, I accompanied Hernán Cortés who joined Diego Velázquez de Cuéllar in his expedition to conquer the island called Cuba. Velázquez was appointed as governor soon after becoming victorious. I was made a Lieutenant in the Spanish Navy while Hernán was made Clerk of the Treasury with the responsibility of ensuring that the Crown received the customary one-fifth of the profits from the expedition. '' I was secured a high political position in the colony in which I became Advisor for Governor Velázquez. But soon enough my relations with Velázquez made me question him at many points. Hernán as well did not take kindly of him and his actions. Once news of Juan de Grijalva, establishing a colony on the mainland of the New World where there was a large quantity of silver and gold, reached the greedy Governor, Velázquez he became more and more greedy in which he appointed me Teniente Genera or Lieutenant General and sent me on a expedition with Cortés to the mainland. I was able to gather two ships and 189 men, within the month Cortés ordered me to. Predictably, Velázquez's jealousy exploded and the fool decided to place the leadership of the expedition in other hands. But I quickly gathered more men and ships in other Cuban ports to aid with Cortés’s long Journey ahead of him. Finally Velázquez put Cortés in command of the expedition after his constant mind changing which annoyed me so. Our mission was to explore and secure the interior of this land called Mexico for colonization and for Spain! In February 1519, in an act of open mutiny Cortés kept his friends close and his enemies even closer. I was accompanied by 11 ships, 500 men armed with Crossbows and Muskets, 13 horses and a small number of cannons, all under the command of Captain-General Cortés by which we traveled to the land called Mexico. I landed in the mainland where I came across a Franciscan priest, Geronimo de Aguilar, a Spaniard who had survived from a shipwreck and joined our troops. Geronimo had learned Maya during his captivity which proved most helpful on the way. I did not realize this importance until later while Cortés did. By March 1519, I have assisted Cortés as he claimed the unknown land for the Spanish crown. We stopped in many Azteca Cities such as a large city called Trinidad to hire more soldiers and to spread the Catholic Faith. Then we proceeded to Tabasco and won a battle against the barbaric and devious natives. At this time Cortés received from the vanquished natives twenty young indigenous women and I converted them all to the Catholic Faith due to my years in the Church. Among these women was La Malinche who would be Cortés’s lucky lady and mother of his child. Malinche knew both the Aztec language which was pronounced “Nahuatl” as well she spoke Maya, thus enabling us to communicate in both Maya and Aztec. Through her time she helped Cortés she grew a romance with him as well as she proved a most valued resource as we learned from the Tabascans about the wealthy Aztec Empire and its riches of Gold and Precious Jewels. By July 1519, my men took over the land in which Cortés named Veracruz and by this noble act I have done. By this time the Emperor of the Aztec Empire, Moctezuma II sent an embassy with a parade of Warriors and servants to meet us in Veracruz. He offered me and Cortés gold and precious jewels and treasures. I saw that there was so little gold so I said to Cortés to ask them about a more plentiful source. He smiled and asked the Ambassador, “You see me and my men suffer from an illness in which can only be cured by gold, Do you have more?” The Ambassador responded with “yes, plenty more” with that said I and men grew determined to make my way into the interior with Cortés to claim more gold. With a smile on Cortés’s face he had dismissed the authority of the Governor of Cuba to place himself directly under the orders of King Charles V of Spain. By doing this we did not entitle the Claim to that corrupt Governor anymore longer! In order to eliminate any ideas of retreat due to the talk of mutiny and the surprise to the Conquistadors the expedition would continue inland I had told Cortés to immobilze all 11 of the ships by which he did. He had all the ships burned but one in which Cortés sent with his most loyal back to Spain filled with the riches of this Mexico. Lucky for me he wanted me to stay with him to help Conquer the Aztecs. In Veracruz, I met a few of Moctezuma's Ambassadors and asked them to arrange a meeting with Moctezuma on behalf of Cortés. Moctezuma knowing him to fear us repeatedly turned down the meeting, but Cortés did not care because he was determined to meet this Emperor. We left for the interior leaving a hundred men in Veracruz just in case any other Explorers dare try to take the Claim; it took us weeks as we marched to Tenochtitlan until mid-August 1519 where along with 600 of the men, 15 horsemen, 15 cannons, and hundreds of indigenous carriers and warriors Cortés had convinced to join us in our Conquest. On the way to Tenochtitlan, I made many alliances with tribes who did not take kindly to the Aztec Empire while Cortés did the same. By October 1519, me, Cortés and the men accompanied by about 3,000 Natives, marched to Cholula which was the second largest city in Aztec Empire. I made an effort to place a instill fear upon the Aztecs waiting for me at Tenochtitlan wishing to make an example when I myself feared the native’s treachery and warned Cortés of these evils and Cortés thought of a idea to give them a hint. He had a killing of thousands of unarmed members of the nobility gathered at the central plaza, then somewhat burned the city. By the time we arrived in Tenochtitlan we had a large army to face the Aztec Ruler. On the date November 8, 1519, Cortés, me and the men were peacefully greeted by the Aztec Emperor Moctezuma II, which was by their customs. Moctezuma deliberately let us enter the heart of the Aztec Empire. I was eager to get to know their weaknesses better and to help Cortés crush them later. He gave lavish gifts in gold to me, Cortés and many of the men which provoked them to plunder the vast amounts of gold within the City streets. But as quickly as I learned that my Spaniards on the coast had been attacked, Cortés decided to take the opportunity to strike and he decided to take Moctezuma as a hostage in his own palace, and ordering him to swear allegiance to The Crown and to Spain. Velasquez sent another expedition to take the claim of Mexico. The expedition arrived in Mexico in April 1520 with 1,100 men. I knowing Cortés must meet them at the coast; he left 200 of the finest men in Tenochtitlan to guard the captive Emperor and took me and the rest to confront the Spaniards. By chance of his persuasion, by which I was astonished that he convinced the Spaniards send to arrest him to join him in my Conquest. Unfortunately in the Capital, one of the lieutenants Pedro de Alvarado committed a massacre in the Main Temple, which caused a local rebellion. Cortés’s eyes grew wider as he heard this and we raced to Tenochtitlan and proposed that peace would be restored if they stopped their revolt but it failed. We attempted to end this chaos by using Moctezuma to quell his people but it failed when he was stoned to death by his subjects. That most definitely worried me so. Knowing we had no leverage against the Natives I convinced Cortés to make a moveable bridge out of the temple rafters and we fled for Tlaxcala at nightfall. As we managed a narrow escape from Tenochtitlan across the causeway, while our backs were being shot at and many of the men were being massacred much of my treasure looted was lost as well as the artillery when the natives pushed them into the waters below. They almost even sunk the horse that carried the King’s Gold! We managed to reach Tlaxcala, after having lost 870 men. With the assistance of our allies, Cortés, and I along with the remanding men finally prevailed with reinforcements that arrived from Cuba. We began a siege and a blockade of the island city of Tenochtitlán cutting off supplies and sending the Aztecs allied cities changing sides to aid me in the Siege. {C In January 1521, I discovered a conspiracy against Cortés who lead us to victory. Villafana the ring leader of the conspiracy met his end when I told Cortés and he sentenced him to be hanged. Finally, with the capture of Cuauhtémoc, the New Emperor of Tenochtitlán, on the 13th of August, 1521, the Aztec Empire crumbled and Cortés and I have become the conquerors of it all, but Cortés took most of the credit but I am not a man to complain from what I have been through. Cortés later claimed all this newly conquered lands for Spain, in which he renamed it after the land it was originally called and deemed it the city, Mexico City." ~ Giovanni El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers, Late 1400's to the Early 1500s'' He returned home after a long time of the Corruption of Spain to see his parents. Has soon has he returned home fully dressed in his Spanish military amour he looked at his mother and has quickly has she told him of a terrible death in the family his smile turned to a frown. The family member that died was his grandfather Felice Goldtimbers. His mother had told him he died of the Italian plague. When he rushed to see his father, to his surprise a miracle of God happened. His father was well and alive. The Second Life Johnny then left Cortés and his corrupt ways and to his surprise he was given command under 186 men and returned to the New World to start more colonies. His mother and Father then told him to return before they pass. Knowing that they did not have much long he then convinced the King of Spain to put him and his men under a man most trusted by King Ferdinand II named Juan Ponce de León. He had then told his men of a Fountain that gave Eternal Life. When reaching La Florida he had seen a massive Fort in which not far from the City Juan had Colonized. Juan took his ship El Santiago and a few dozen men to an uncharted Island. But a Huricane had threw the ship into the cliffs of the uncharted Island. Johnny had then went on a small sloop with one other crewman to the island and found Juan dead in his ship. Johnny then picked up two cups. "What are those Senor?" the sailor asked with a greedy tone. "The Chalices of Cartagena!" Johnny said with a smile. Johnny then picked up a vile of a drop of liquid and put it in his pocket. They climbed down into the jungle and reached a giant cliff. They both made their way to a cave. Johnny then spoke "Aqua De Vida". They both then rose up from water from the top of the celling. There stood the fountain. Johnny knew the Ritual and used this knowledge against the sailor. Johnny then scooped the two cups into the fountain and gave one to the sailor. Before drinking from it he droped the drop of liquid from the vile. They both gave a toast and drank. Johnny then became young again while the sailor turned to dust. Johnny smiled and picked up the two Chalices and put them in a box under the bed of Juan. Johnny then saluted and made his way back to the mainland on his sloop. Years past when he returned to Spain. His parents then looked like they seen a ghost and smiled. His mother was first to die. Two years later his Father granted him the title of CEO of Goldtimbers Industries before passing away. Johnny then over a course of a hundread years grew to become a most famed Conquistador until the Youth started to fade away. He then returned to the Fountain seaking more. Johnny then tricked another Sailor into giving his life for Johnny's. When he returned he looked like he didn't age a year from long long ago. The current King, Philip IV was most pleased to see his most trusted Agent back from his journey to the Fountain. "Very nice to see you Senor Goldtimbers" The King said. "The pleasure it all mine Majesty of Spain" Johnny replied. "I am making you Governor of Chile in the Americas Senor, I trust you can handle the natives living there..... they resist Spanish Law" the King Declared. "They shall summit or Die Sire" Johnny said with a grin. A few weeks later he was in Chile exforcing Spanish Law. It did Johnny great pain to kill so many but he knew he would not dare show compassion or his own life would be at risk. Something changed in Johnny that changed him for the rest of his Spanish Military Years. He finally realized what he was doing was against his belief. After two years of being Governor, a Native rose up and caused a Rebellion. Not even Johnny and his men could hold the large number of Natives. Johnny then snapped and charged into the army of natives followed with soldiers and unfortunately caused a Massacre. He then dropped to his knees at the end covered with blood and prayed for this to be over. He then returned to Spain due to the King's Orders. The King had a gift and a Promotion for the Hero of the Spanish Colonies. Prisoner of War! Johnny had been promoted to a Spanish Commander in the Navy. With the War with France not near from being over Johnny moved back to the line of duty and started to lead his small fleet along the Coast of France and raiding it. Johnny's forces had been called "incontestable" or Unstoppable in Spanish. Johnny had helped Spain push back France to their own Land with his massive raids. When Johnny was at a small port which was the most nearest port to Paris, France's Capitol he was returning back from the raid when he was about four feet from his Flagship the "Anna Del Mar" she exploded without warning or any reason why killing most of his soldiers and knocked him unconscious. When he awoke he had a bag on his head and being dragged across a tile floor. He heard foreign voices, french to be exact. He then heard a heavy metal door open. Then he was thrown down a flight of stairs. The two men chained Johnny to a wall and they took the bag off his head and he then realized he was captured by the French along with six of his crewmen. They said that out of the 423 they were the only survivors. After four long hours the two same French guards took one by one of the crewmen and then throwing one by one down the stairs dead hours later. Johnny knew he had to make a plan to stop himself from being like his fallen comrades. When the guards dragged him up the stairs he knocked the guards over and ran through a palace and opened the largest door thinking it was an exit but he was wrong. Ten French guards had their bayonets trained at Johnny. He raised his hands above his head to signal his surrender but then a beautiful woman appeared. She had a lust of evil in her eyes as Johnny looked into them. He knew it was the French Queen, Marie Antoinette. She stepped near a chair like object covered with a cloth. She pulled it off and it was a Spanish Torture device better known has the Garrote. Has two guards grabbed Johnny and dragged him to the chair Johnny tried to get free but they locked his arms and neck in the device of torture and the guards left the room leaving Johnny and Marie alone. She told Johnny to tell her everything he knows about the future attacks and bases used by the Spanish. Johnny didn’t talk. She turned the wheel on the back of the Chair and started to choke him. Johnny told her after hours of torture fake information that she believed be true. She then sat on his lap and kissed him and said" Thanks for the Information darling; you just helped France come one step closer to conquering Spain". She pulled out a flintlock and aimed it at Johnny but Johnny kicked her and made her misfire. But she had shot right into the metal lock that kept Johnny's hand restrained. She shouted “I could have given you a quick death but you want the slow and painful way I see!” She moved towards the back of the garrote to finish Johnny for good but with an open hand he threw Marie across the room and unlocked the locks to his other hand and his neck and chased Marie down into a weapon’s room. Marie grabbed a Foil and started to slice Johnny across the chest but Johnny grabbed a foil and quickly overpowered her and knocked her foil from her hand. Johnny knew she was no good dead she and Johnny shared a kiss. By early morning Johnny escaped through an open window and ran through the streets of a large French Port. Marie had sent soldiers in the city to capture their escaped prisoner but Johnny finally made it to the docks and stowed away on a merchant ship that was headed for Spain. Johnny Informed the King of this and Spain had pushed France back to where it belonged. Johnny became an Adviser and must trusted agent of Spain. But was given a Honorable Discharge for his bravery upon his request. His last words to the King were "Su Majestad Buena suerte corriendo España. Usted va a necesitar, no puedo tomar esta locura más!". The EITC At the age of 25 Johnny knew he had to find work. All though his paintings where impressive he could not make a living painting day after day. He finally decided to join the Spanish Armada again. He took his old rank has Commodore Johnathan Goldtimbers of the British Royal Navy Commander of the Fleet and was in charge of escorting Merchant ships from Spain to the New World. At the age of 27 Johnny traveled to Africa where he met a tall young brown haired man named Cutler Beckett who was Director of West African Affairs. Cutler Beckett and Johnny started to discuss the up rise in Piracy and soon enough Johnny joined the British Royal Navy the following year. After telling his parents of this and leaving the Spanish Armada he quickly rose to a promising rank of Captain and was given a Brig. After two years commanding a fast Royal Navy brig named the HMS Interceptor the EITC Board of Directors (aka Court of Directors) blockaded France for its dept with the EITC and cutting off all trade with the Country. With help of the British Navy to secure the ports. The King of France sent a lone assassin that killed four other Captains and Johnny knew he was next! Soon enough the assassin slipped into his cabin but to his surprise it was a woman. A woman that had black hair and was has beautiful has angel. She looked no older then Johnny was so Johnny tried to negotiate with her. Has Johnny spoke French to her she spoke back in English. She introduced, Johnny Goldtimbers herself and her name was Sarah Bousquet. Instead of killing Goldtimbers Sarah and Johnny fell in love. Soon enough they got married right has soon has Johnny got promoted to Governor of Padres Del Fuego by the name the British Empire. With the up rise in Piracy in the world and the British Navy sending sailors and soldiers over to the EITC, Lord Beckett finally convinced Johnny to join the EITC. At the age of 37 Johnny had three children, Jack Swordmenace, Grace Goldtimbers and Captain Leon. Curse of the Red Flower At one point of Johnny’s life he enjoyed playing poker with his military friends. He always won fair and square unless the one who wasn’t playing fair then Johnny always made it so that it was fair even if it meant cheating himself! He was a regular in the tavern Rat’s cellar on Padres Del Fuego. But once night he was facing an old Chinese woman that looked like a gypsy or Sir Johnathan Goldtimbers Drawing someone that practiced dark magic. When she sat down and spoke in Chinese no one could understand her expect for the dealer and Johnny. Johnny kindly responded back in a friendly Chinese greeting. Hours past and when Johnny noticed she was changing cards and around and cheating so he started to cheat as well. The pot was over ten thousand pounds and tension started to grow between Johnny and the old Chinese lady. But then she said in Chinese “you my friend have lost not just your gold but your reputation has a poker player” has she laughed menacingly. But when it was time to show our cards she had four of a kind while Johnny showed his cards. The old woman was laughing hard but when she sees Johnny had a Straight flush, her laughing turned to hate and she quickly threw the table with the cards at Johnny and killed the dealer with her throwing knifes. When Johnny quickly Grand Admiral Johnathan Goldtimbers of the EITC Navy pushed the table aside the old lady threw a single dagger at Johnny’s left arm. Johnny quickly grabbed a throwing knife from the table that the old woman had missed fired and threw it at her back. She screeched in pain as Johnny came closer to her. She quickly spoke something in a strange language Johnny didn't know. When Johnny drew his pistol at her and shot her in the head, she laid quiet and dead. Johnny quickly pulled the fine crafted engraved Chinese knife from his shoulder and tended to his wound. Johnny didn’t know that the old woman had cursed him but he didn't let her finish the curse she spoke. Luckily for Johnny the curse would let him do what he can do now but he was cursed to roam this Earth for eternity. If she had finished the Curse Johnny would have grew older and older by every day until he was nothing but dust. The Raid.... When Leon and Grace where small a raid occurred when pirates looted Padres Del Fuego. Johnny went out with the rest of his men to fend off the invaders while Sarah stayed and protected the children. Johnny fought his way through Los Padres and slaughtered the pirates. When Johnny heard of the pirates that reached the Mansion Johnny had just defeated a large group of pirates in the Jungle called El Sudoron. Johnny paused then ran for the mansion getting shot and struck with weak blows from pirate who he cut down who were in his path. The British Soldiers yelled “It’s the Governor! CHARGE”! Johnny and his men charged through the caves back near his Mansion were a large group of pirates were looting all of Johnny’s valuables. Johnny paid little attention to them as they ran like cowards with their loot. Just then Johnny ran inside the wooden Mansion and searched room by room for his Family while doing this Johnny chopped every pirate, bandit, and thief inside. Johnny saw his wife alone without their children sword battling a clean looking pirate that knocked her to the ground and smiled at Johnny. He pulled out a grenade and threw at a bunch of barrels of Gunpowder the pirates had left in the mansion. “Oh Bloody Hell” Johnny ran towards Sarah who was across the room when the house exploded! He was terribly burned and injured but Johnny got up and saw the pirate who threw the grenade dragging a treasure chest. Johnny had a two choices, either kill the pirate that blew up his mansion or see if his wife and children where ok. Johnny ordered his men to drive back the invaders while he and two Royal Marines searched through the rubble. But another grenade from the same pirate blew near Johnny that threw shrapnel into his legs and back. He ignored the pain and only found Sarah. Sarah told him that the children were in the Fort because she ordered her First Maiden to secretly go. Johnny held Sarah in her arms and he knew there was nothing he can do. Sarah’s last words where “take good care of the children my love, never let go….. The mission always comes first……… I…….lo..ve…..I…..I….. Love….. You...”. Then Sarah smiled and passed. Johnny let out a scream that could be heard throughout the island and cried. After the Raid and the battle won Johnny buried Sarah in the Catacombs at the Family grave. Many people came to see the Funeral including the enemies of Johnny, the French. A week later Johnny traveled to France with his new French friends who attended the Funeral. Johnny was ill with a infection from the wounds he did not tend to earlier. He rode his horse through the French Capitol, Paris and fell at the door of Queen Marie Antoinette. With the Queen have lost her husband Louis she took care of Grace while Johnny healed. When Johnny wrote Marie a letter that to take good care of Grace and that he is forever in her dept and after he left the letter on her desk. Ignoring the French doctors he limped onto a horse and rode to the Docks and left aboard the HMS Conqueror for England. Service of Lord Beckett When Johnny Newly Promoted to Admiral in The EITC And Royal Navy of Great Britain arrived in England he was still heart broken but Lord Beckett has summoned him. Johnny's old friend and employer told him of a plot against the newly appointed Lord Samuel Redbeard of the EITC Operations in the Caribbean Lord Beckett send Johnny to work for Samuel and also spy on the creator of the plot against Redbeard and the EITC. When Johnny first met Redbeard his power was strong and he knew has well did Beckett he had potential. After finding out that Captain Leon his own son was the creator of this plot Johnny used his family ties with him to befriend him and make it seem like he had al of the Fleet and Second in command of Leon's Army Peace was restored. Painstakingly Johnny ended his battles, Wars, and conflicts that his son started for a new Beginning. When the EITC Elections where held and Leon presumed dead Johnny would of became the next Lord Marshall of the EITC due to popular vote Johnny Unfortunately gave up his chance of leadership to Redbeard for strange reasons that no one knows why. Johnny was Promoted to the Grand Admiral of the EITC Armada and Supreme Lord ( Second in Command ) of the EITC. Johnny just didn't want all the power The King or Lord Beckett could give him. He said he would preserve the Peace and Order of the Company along with enforcing the laws set down by the King of England. You only Live Twice There has been a plot that has left Johnny speechless and angry. This plot that was devised by a mysterious man only known has Capt. Greg to make everyone believe that Johnny Goldtimbers was dead. He started his plan off by sending Johnny a forged Letter that was supposed to be signed by the King of England and Ireland, knowing that Johnny was a loyal to the King a letter from him would not be questioned. Capt. Greg had also sent a similar letter to the Captain. Dear Uncle Goldtimbers, Due to your extensive work with the East India Trading Company and with the British Royal Navy I have been noticing you have been quite tired and have been eating paper again. This has left me no choice but to suspend and strip you from your Rank and power unless you take some time off. I shall provide a Ship docked at Port Royal. You must be at the docks at 8:00Am Sharp. You shall travel from Europe to Asia and back. You will also be visiting Bora Bora, I think your going to enjoy that location a lot. And Stop eating paper man! I don't care if it has a lot of Fiber you take medicine every day that gives you more then enough fiber! Take care and I wish you a Good Trip. Sincerely, King George II of England and Ireland When he read this letter he immediately dropped what he was doing and went on this tour. Not knowing Capt. Greg was going to set up a ship and a Johnny impersonator to fake his own death and cause lies and corruption throughout the Caribbean and most of the world. While Johnny was being sent not on a vacation but a nightmare. Joplete. Capt. Greg then started a Estate Sale of Johnny's belongings. When the Estate sale closed for some strange reason and the gold earned from the Sale that was suppose to go to the Heir from the Will and to Charity disappeared many thought something Fishy was going on. Capt. Greg had heard about Johnny returning earlier then expected from his yacht buyers and the Belongings returned to the man who said he rather die while he's living rather live while he's dead, which he lived while he himself was presumed dead, Johnny Goldtimbers! I guess he only lives Twice. Captured by Spain!?! It was a stormy night at Padres Del Fuego; a British controlled Island, on top of the Fortress Fort Dundee two British soldiers were standing alert for any enemy ships that would enter the Volcanic islands Harbor. In the mist of night a fleet of Spanish Navel Ships came into the port undetected from the British from the opposite port Las Pulgas. When the Spanish began their attack on the island British Forces that had just have gotten done of killing off the remaining Undead. The British and the Spanish Clashed into a massive Battle that took place in the jungle of El Sudoron . While the British where occupied with protecting the City from the Rear a lone man came onto the once Spanish Soil of Padres and made his way through the town of Los Padres. Meanwhile at the mansion of the Island’s Governor atop of one of the Volcanic Island’s cliffs the Governor was at home in his night gown sipping a nice warm cup of Jasmine tea when two squadrons of both British Navy and EITC soldiers banged at the Door of the Governor’s Bedroom door. He replied to the Banging “Come in”, as the Door opened a Loyal EITC Officer named John Warsmythe came in and said Supreme Lord, We must get you to your shelter immediately before…. The Governor interrupted him and declared “But the Battle of so Far off!” John said to reply back Please Johnny old pal, we must follow security Protocol. Johnny Goldtimbers stood up and said “I will not cower in the face of this Treacherous Attack against my Island!” Then out of nowhere a noise appeared on the hoof of the Mansion. Johnny and the rest of the men there looked up at the roof when Johnny said “What is that sound?” As is got closer it stopped. Johnny then said “Hmmm see it was nothing”. Then a tall dark figure crashed through the Glass of Mansion’s Largest Stained Glass window knocking over the old man and his chair and table. The Figure was a tall The nightgown Governor Goldtimbers wore during the attack. robust man that looked to be a Spanish Agent. Johnny stood up and said angrily at the Spaniard “How dare you barge into my Private Residence and Spill my Cup of Tea! Who do you think you are?” John said frightened “Sir! I don’t think you should…. He was again interrupted by Governor Goldtimbers “No no I’ll take care of this” as he motioned his hand to make him stop. Johnny then faced the Spanish man and said “I am his Majesty’s duly appointed Governor and Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers of the British Empire and the EITC, and I will not be bullied by any Thug that happens to mess with me and… Johnny was then pulled away by two Navy soldiers and dragged Johnny out of the room when John said “Take him down!”, As John, the Governor and six other guards dragged Johnny down the Stairs the remaining of the group of soldiers were aiming their muskets at the Spaniard, the man pulled out twin repeater pistols and shot down the soldiers and pulled out duel Spanish cutlasses and killed off the rest of the soldiers left behind before charging for the Governor. A soldier tosses seven grenades destroying the large Staircase to slow down the Spaniard while Johnny looked at in shock. The Spanish man jumped from the window and landed in the middle of a large crowd of Spanish soldiers just as the Governor and the men made their way out the front door. As they aimed their Bayonets at the group, Cannons fired and blew out a large portion of the Spanish soldiers. Looking to the sea they saw a British Ship of the Line the HMS Victory that had just have destroyed the rest of the invading ships in the eastern side of the island. Two soldiers dragged the Governor into a Horse drawn carriage and John, the Governor and four other men were left. When they got to Beckett’s Quarry they rushed in and to see that eight elite Spanish royal guards were there. John ordered the two guards to get the Governor somewhere safe. The Guards moved the Governor out of the way while John and two others battled their way to Victory. But then as they moved inside deeper in the cave The Spaniard ambushed them. The Spaniard killed the two guards while Goldtimbers watched from a distance. The Spaniard came closer to the Governor and declared “your mine! Old man!” and hoisted him up by his collar. Johnny replied so calmly “You wouldn't dare harm a High ranking Lord of the EITC! Whatever would your leaders think?” He replied so angrily “Your lucky they want you alive Foolish old man!”,As two Spanish Royal guards dragged Johnny aboard their Ship John came out and started shooting at the ship with more British Soldiers and shot the Spaniard in the Leg but he managed to escape with his prize, the Governor. Johnny was then tossed in Jail and held Prisoner until the Spanish King Clemete offered him as Head of the Spanish Navy, without any choice at all he took the rank. Soon after Johnny escaped Spanish forces and joined the EITC and England once again. Johnny's Titles *Prime Minister of Great Britain *Lord *King's Governor of Padres Del Fuego *Member and Chairman of the Court of Directors *EITC Director of Mediterranean Affairs *Grand Duke of France *Duke of Edinburgh, Scotland *Duke of La Coruna, Spain *CEO of Goldtimbers Industries (InGei) *Lord in the British Parliament *Honored Member of the King's High Court of England *Inventor *Vice-Leader of the Black Guard *Master-swordmen/ Blacksmith *Owner of the Royale Le Roi: Vacation and Yacht Club *Assassin *Master Cartographer *Musician *Survivalist *Veteran of Wars *Former Famed Conquistador *Master Craftsman/Jeweler *Interpreter *Master Painter *Philosopher *Enforcer of the Law *Arch-Bishop of Naples *Count of Berlin *Don (Sir) *Member of the Tea Team *Master of most Martial Arts *Representative for His Majesty the King Photos Johnny_Quote1.jpg|Johnny's Quote to his British Commanders Johnny_Quote2.jpg|Johnny's Second quote to the Spanish commander. Johnny speaking to Ishmael's Wife.jpg